


blood of my blood

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Charon is a doll and I love him, Dysfunctional Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Hypnos deserves better, Hypnos had enough and bailed, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Thanatos deserves a smack to the back of the head, The less said about Nyx the better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: He wanted to ask if Charon had been lonely all those years before Hermes had shown up with his incorrigible smile and teasing manner. If he resented their mother for not making an effort to maintain some semblance of a relationship and abandoning him to his never-ending toil. He then wondered if Charon would find Hypnos' current misery fitting punishment for his own lack of brotherly attention and promptly lost his nerve.
Relationships: Ares & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Charon & Hypnos & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Ares, Hypnos & Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 209





	blood of my blood

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a soft spot for Hypnos and the way people treat him in the game drives me crazy. He deserves better and I will shout about it forever.

***

"Welcome to the House of Hades, where death is our life!"

Hypnos fought to stay awake as he checked in the endless parade of shades milling about the hall, mustering up cheerful greetings for each as they arrived confused and sometimes frightened. He was exhausted, the fatigue of the mortals above pressing on him as they waited for him to bless them with their evening respite. He had thought about asking Master Hades for an assistant but ever since Zag had been trying to escape the House, Master had been even more short-tempered than usual, blustering and shouting until even poor Cerberus lay in a melancholy slump by his side. 

Yawning once more, he decided to go look for Zagreus. He had turned up in the Pool not too long ago so maybe he was still around and Hypnos could get some Sleep done. He followed the sound of voices until he heard Dusa and Zagreus in the lounge. Hypnos thought of joining them for a brief moment and smiled when he overheard his name spoken. Curious, he stopped to listen.

"Mister Hypnos is nice. It's just… I only talk to him when I don't have any other choice, I guess." Dusa said quietly. 

Zagreus laughed. "Don't worry, I'll just keep talking to him so no one else has to." 

Well. _Well_. Achilles had always warned him that nothing good had ever come from eavesdropping and boy, he wasn't kidding. Hypnos stood quiet and still just outside the entrance to the lounge and absorbed the conversation he had just overheard. Zag and Dusa, talking about him. Talking about conversing with Hypnos as if it were a terrible inconvenience or worse, something to be dreaded, a chore to be foisted off onto somebody else in gratitude. 

Then the sound of laughter came, of Zagreus and Dusa giggling together as if the most hilarious of jokes had been told and it was like a dagger in his heart, sharp and piercing. Hypnos rubbed at his chest absently as he backed away, turning away from the nebulous comfort of the lounge that housed his friends. 

Could he really call them his friends? he wondered idly as he returned to his post, picking up his quill and parchment from where they awaited him on the sleeper-sofa. Shades kept coming from the Pool in a steady procession and he processed them in turn, his mind fixated upon the conversation between Zagreus and Dusa as his quill scratched and he scribbled names and dates and causes of death. 

He considered Zagreus his best friend. He'd even told him so! And yet Hypnos couldn't imagine talking about _Zag_ to anyone like that, saying something so mean-spirited with that tone of amused condescension. Maybe Zagreus was having a bad day? One too many bad deaths, one too many annoying greetings as he rose from the Pool-.

SNAP! 

Hypnos looked down at his clenched fist with some surprise. The jagged end of his broken quill had impaled the fleshy meat of his palm, drawing ichor and a hiss of pain as he forced his stiff fingers to open. The damaged plume fell to the floor, and he stared at it silently in some confusion. He wasn't one to get overly upset about things, preferring to float about in a perpetual state of goodwill and cheer. After all, time stretched out eternally for a God, so why spend that time feeling unpleasant emotions? And yet there was this feeling was building in his chest, a tiny ember that burned ever so slightly and Hypnos rubbed his ichor stained hand over the ache.

He left the quill where it lay on the floor and dropped his list beside it. His head was muddled with thoughts he didn't usually concern himself with, feelings of inadequacy flooding him until all he could think about was the growing desire to flee and take refuge someplace he could be alone. He took a step toward Zag’s room, thinking he could slip out of his window when the toll of a bell rang through the House, bringing with it a sickly green hue as Thanatos materialized behind him.

Hypnos spun and tried to assemble his face into the placid lines that were expected of him. His welcoming smile faltered at the sight of his brother's disgruntled face. Fraternal twins; they shared the same platinum hair and golden eyes, the same height and dimpled smiles, though Thanatos' smile was harder to come by these days. At least, he didn't smile much at Hypnos. Than seemed to have plenty of smiles still left for Zagreus.

Thanatos was scowling at him now. Always scowling. "Hypnos. Don't just leave your things lying about - show some pride in your work!"

Scowling, scowling. Always scowling. Hypnos couldn't remember the last time Thanatos smiled at him or greeted him with anything less than a scolding word and huff of impatience. He could feel the smile slipping from his face, all the tiny muscles in his cheeks and forehead going soft and slack as his expression fell. His tongue felt thick in his mouth as he moved toward his fallen list and quill.

"Oh. Oh, sure. I'll get right on that Thanatos. I sure would hate for anyone to be disappointed in the appearance of the House."

The words came out a little sharp, the tone more bitter than Hypnos was used to using but Thanatos had already moved past him, lured by the sound of Zagreus' voice calling his name. A tiny smile curved Than's lips and the sight of it filled Hypnos with wretched jealousy as he listened to the sound of his friends (Were they? _Were they_?) call out Than's name.

Hypnos turned away, eyes burning. He didn't want to be here right now, didn't want to feel so dreadfully out of place in the only place he had ever called home. He decided to skip slipping out the way Zagreus usually did and closed his eyes, thinking of the only person he knew that had ever really accepted him for who he was. And then he disappeared.

*

He materialized on Charon's dock with little fanfare and even less noise. Charon's back was to Hypnos, his ever-present oar set carefully off to the side. Charon's hat was tipped slightly askew, and Hypnos squinted at the sight of… were those orange feathers poking out around the brim? Oh. _Oh_.

"Ha. Um, hello, Charon. Hermes."

At any other time he might have laughed at the way his brother startled in surprise, whipping around with a menacing groan as Hermes hovered behind him, a very satisfied smirk on his face. But right now he was too heartsick and the best he could do was offer a weak smile by way of apology.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt your, um, business."

"Rhhuuaaaauugghhhh..." Purple smoke plumed around Charon's head as he straightened his hat and glared at Hypnos. 

Hermes laughed and clapped Charon on the shoulder. "Now, now, Boss. Don't be angry with the lad. After all, it isn't often Hypnos leaves the House from what I hear." He scooted around Charon's bulk, winged boots tapping lightly against the floor as he eyed Hypnos standing awkwardly on the dock. "What brings you out this way, mate?"

Hypnos wasn't sure how he felt about being called lad by an Olympian half his age and thought briefly about taking offense but was too weary to bother. He shrugged and wandered closer to Charon's trinkets, running a restless hand over the variety of pots and vases stacked here and there. He didn't touch anything displayed on the pedestals, having been on the receiving end of Charon's oar one too many times to make that mistake again.

"Oh, you know. Just had some time and thought I would come and visit my big brother. See if there was anything new here with your boat and… things?"

His voice trailed off at the incredulous look on Hermes' face. Hypnos dared a glance at Charon's face and gulped at the steady, appraising look in Charon's visible eye. Hypnos dropped his gaze and turned away. He didn't want to say anything more in front of Hermes.

Thankfully Hermes seemed to understand. He grabbed his satchel from the floor, slinging it over his head and adjusting it across his body before leaning in to speak quietly in Charon's ear. 

"... obviously something's happened…"

"nnnnrrhhhh…"

"Mhm, mhm. Well, I guess we'll see, won't we? Hypnos," Hermes called, pulling Hypnos into their strange half conversation, "Good seeing you, mate. Always a pleasure! And I'll see you tomorrow, associate."

And with a casual wave and jaunty smile, he was off, leaving behind a displaced breeze and a crushing silence.

"Urrraaaaauuhgggghhh?" Charon groaned.

He gestured toward his boat, and Hypnos recognized the offer for what it was- a moment’s respite and a sympathetic ear. Hypnos' throat tightened and his eyes burned, tears threatening once more as he ducked his head and stepped past Charon and into the boat.

"I don't have any obol."

Charon swatted him on the back of the head and Hypnos laughed, a true laugh that beat back a little of the sadness that had driven him from the house. He settled himself on a bench cross-legged and watched as Charon began to row. 

They were silent for a while. The rhythmic sound of Charon's oar cutting through the Styx was soothing, a sound that Hypnos remembered from his youth had always heralded a rare and treasured visit from his brother. Charon had never lived within the House, spending his solitary existence near the entrance to the Underworld, dutifully ferrying the souls of the dead with only passing visits from Thanatos, and then later from Hermes to liven up his endless existence.

He wanted to ask if Charon had been lonely all those years before Hermes had shown up with his incorrigible smile and teasing manner. If he resented their mother for not making an effort to maintain some semblance of a relationship and abandoning him to his never-ending toil. He then wondered if Charon would find Hypnos' current misery fitting punishment for his own lack of brotherly attention and promptly lost his nerve.

"Say, Charon…" Hypnos said, fingers plucking listlessly at a loose thread on his cape. "I don't suppose we could take a trip up the Acheron? It seems awfully appropriate for today."

Charon shook his head and kept rowing. "Grrhhoooaaahhhhhh." 

Hypnos gasped and sat up straight, offended down to his toes. "I am not being dramatic! You don't even know why I've left the House," he huffed.

Charon stopped paddling and let the boat drift with the current, joining Hypnos on his bench. He turned and gave Hypnos a long look, smoke curling up and away from his face as he nudged his shoulder against Hypnos' gently. 

"Hoh," Charon groaned softly, and it was all the invitation Hypnos needed.

"I try my best, you know? At the House. I greet the shades. I try keeping Zag's spirits up because wowie, does he need it after dying all the time! I try to talk to Thanatos but he just lectures me about work. You know _he_ is." 

Charon nodded and patted Hypnos on the knee with a bony hand. He does indeed know how their brother is.

Hypnos continued ranting, working himself up. "I’m the God of Sleep! I _have_ to sleep! And it's not like the mortals have the decency to all sleep at the same time! So I have to try and nap, so I can manage everything and keep things on schedule because hoo boy when the mortals don't get enough sleep they get cranky! 

"But everyone gets so angry with me about it. All the time! Have they forgotten who I am? I have responsibilities the same as you and Thanatos, more even since I have to record every shade that comes through the Pool! But I try my best and I still smile when all I hear is ' _you need to do better, brother_ ' and _'I'll talk to him so you don't have to, Dusa_ '. As if I'm some sort of punishment."

Hypnos clapped his hands in agitation and all the grasping hands reaching up from the Styx sank at once, retreating from the wave of raw power he released. His voice hitched, his chin trembled, and when Charon reached over and wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders, Hypnos turned his face into Charon's shoulder and took a deep breath followed by another. 

"I'm not going back."

The words were wobbly but resolute, and Charon sighed as he ruffled Hypnos' curls before rising to row them back.

*

Hypnos woke to the sound of Hermes' voice and a muted discussion in full swing. He fumbled with his sleep mask and cocked his head, straining to hear what was being said. 

"Now, I know it sounds ridiculous, Boss, but Ares is a steady sort. The least temperamental of all of them, really. He'll be fine there!"

"Hrrrhhroooohh, hnnnn…"

Hermes' boots pattered lightly against the floor as he crossed to wherever Charon was standing.

"Don't worry, old man. You know I wouldn't risk his safety. You trust me, don't you?"

"Hheeehhh…" Charon said.

And then there was a period of silence that Hypnos didn't want to think about too much. So he got up and stretched, careful to make enough noise to be heard before ambling out to where they were staring at each other. Hermes was smirking and even Charon's fierce features were arranged into something a little softer, something fond as he huffed out lavender whisps that twined themselves around Hermes' wings. Huh, interesting.

"Hypnos," Hermes said cheerfully, "you're familiar with my brother Ares- imposing chap, likes a good war?"

Charon thumped him lightly on the back of the head, shooting Hermes' an exasperated look.

Hypnos shrugged. "Ares, yeah. Big guy, kind of hot, has interesting dreams. You know, one time he dreamt-"

Hermes hastened to cut him off. "I'm going to stop you there, mate. Some things are better left unknown, and for me, that's whatever it is that Ares dreams about. Any of my siblings, really."

Charon snorted out a groaning laugh and Hypnos grinned at him.

"As I was saying," Hermes continued, "I hear that you require a place to hide out for a while, yeah? You want to lay low for a bit? Well, I have just the place for you! Ares has agreed to let you stay with him for a time if you're agreeable."

Hypnos yawned and crossed his legs, letting himself float while he thought. He didn't have a problem with Ares, but it couldn't understand why the God of War would stoop to helping him. 

He propped his elbow on his knee and set his chin in his hand, tilting his head in contemplation. "Why?"

Hermes blinked. "Why what?"

"Why would he agree to this?" Hypnos asked, gesturing towards himself. 

Hermes shrugged impatiently. "That's something you can ask him yourself if it's that important to you. But we need to get moving, friend, before your brother finds you here."

Hypnos looked to Charon helplessly, and Charon nodded encouragingly, making his way over to pat Hypnos on the top of his head. 

He took Hypnos' face in hand, looking at him carefully. "Hrnghh, grhh, graahhhh..." he groaned earnestly, making sure Hypnos understood what he was saying. He tapped a bony finger to Hypnos' chest and waited.

"Oh. Ah, I- I never thought about that, Charon. Um, I could try."

His twin bond. The one he shared with Thanatos that bound them together through everything. Than would be able to find Hypnos through it, could even track him to Olympus or wherever Ares lived and try to drag him home. He couldn't sever it and never would he want to, but maybe… maybe he could put it to sleep for a time. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing on that shimmering bond that glowed with an amber light deep within himself. He let his powers build until he felt he was humming with a faint electrical charge, then let those powers flood the bond until the shimmer dimmed, then went dark. 

He opened his eyes with a gasp and felt a curious emptiness within his chest, a horrible unsteady wrongness that he instinctively knew was the absence of Thanatos. Dampening grief and an edge of anger swelled in him that it had come to this, and he looked defiantly at Hermes and Charon.

"It is done."

*

Charon approached silently and observed the chaos happening inside the House of Hades. He could have shifted directly inside, but he admitted to being curious, wondering if the absence of Hypnos was being felt by the others and from the sounds of the raised voices coming from within, his absence was definitely noted.

"Where is he, Thanatos?" Hades thundered, heavy fist banging against his desk. "Look at the state of this Hall- shades milling about everywhere, nothing getting done. Disorganization! Shameful."

Thanatos didn't flinch but watched warily from a pale face. "My lord… I do not know. He never mentioned leaving the House and he- he has cut the twin bond between us. I can no longer sense him." 

A chorus of shocked gasps rang out. Zagreus ran a comforting hand across Thanatos' back as he bowed his head in distress.

"Impossible! Nyx, how could this have happened?" 

"My lord Hades, I do not know how this came to be. Hypnos has blocked himself from me and I cannot sense him within this realm." Nyx's voice was strained, her calm demeanor edged with an unusual tension. "It is not like Hypnos to stray far from the House and I must admit that I am worried. I have sent for Charon."

He watched Thanatos lift his head in surprise. Charon rarely came to the House and for Nyx to send for him… Thanatos must have known then that this was worse than he had thought. Thanatos rubbed his fist over his chest as if trying to soothe the ache that had lodged there when the twin bond had gone dark. 

"Mother Nyx, had Hypnos said anything to you that might explain what he was thinking? Anything at all?" Thanatos asked a little desperately. He seemed to be having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the feeling of something missing, of the feeling of Hypnos missing and needed everything to be put to rights immediately. He would never be able to work efficiently in that state and Charon thought to himself that it seemed like a fitting punishment.

Nyx bowed her head. "I must admit that I have not spoken to Hypnos in some time, my child."

Her confession made Charon bristle protectively; he had heard enough. A purple vapor filled the air and then Charon let himself appear, standing before them with a scowl on his face and oar in hand. He acknowledged those gathered with a single nod and was immediately barraged with a cacophony of voices.

"Charon!"

"Greetings, my child…"

"Well, where is he?"

Charon ignored Hades' blustering and held up his hand for silence. Thick plumes of violet smoke rose around him as he spoke. "Hhhrrhhhh… hhrrnn… Hrrrrhhhhh..." he groaned irritably.

"What do you mean he isn't coming back? He has duties to the House," Thanatos said, rubbing at his chest. He could see that Thanatos wanted to ask about the twin bond but the glare Charon sent him was sharp enough to slice through his skin, making Thanatos shrink back into his hood to hide his expression of bewildered hurt.

"I understand that you have spoken to him then, my child? And that Hypnos is safe wherever he may be?" Nyx asked softly.

Charon nodded slowly but offered her nothing else. 

"I see. Thank you, Charon, for seeing to your brother's needs when we did not. Please come to me should you need anything in the future." Nyx said. She gave him an apologetic smile that he ignored before shifting out of the Hall, leaving behind an uncomfortable silence. 

Zagreus cleared his throat and tugged lightly at Charon's arm, a concerned frown on his face. "Charon, mate. I know you said Hypnos was safe but is he alright? This just doesn’t seem like him at all."

It wasn’t often that Charon wished for speech. He got on just fine as he was and the people closest to him understood him just fine. But there were times that he wished the words would flow easily from his mouth and to the ears of those listening. He longed to tell the young Prince standing before him in detail the damage his unkind words had done, but all he could do was groan out a negative. 

"Nnnnggg," he said and shook his head no before shifting back to his docks. He hadn't spent that much time in the house in ages and he hoped he wouldn't have to for ages to come. He set his oar aside and shook off the tension in his shoulders, idly palming a handful of obols and letting them slide through his fingers in a soothing cascade. He wondered how Hypnos was doing. Ares wasn’t exactly known for his warmth and could cut an imposing figure to those unfamiliar with him.

  
  


***

"Wow, you're a lot bigger in person! You know, you dream about bone-breaking an awful lot. Have you, I don't know, thought about taking a vacation sometime? Might do you some good!"

Ares had blinked down into the God of Sleep's earnest face and wondered just what Hades name he'd gotten himself into. He had always considered himself to be a patient God. One had to be when constructing the very best of wars, the type that lasted a decade or more and brought the most delicious sort of ravages upon mankind. To rush would see those wars topple into nothing more than a series of minor skirmishes, a handful of battles too quickly fought before a hasty peace was brokered. So Ares learned patience and his wars were all the sweeter for it.

But by the Gods, never had that patience been tested like his first days sheltering Thanatos' brother.

Oh, he was a pleasant enough little thing. All cheery greetings and drowsy conversations with that perpetual half-smile on his face. But the God of War was skilled at picking up undertones, at ferreting out those hidden undercurrents of anger and misery, and oh, Hypnos gave off plenty of those. So Ares held his tongue and he waited and on the tenth day, Hypnos' pleasant facade cracked right down the middle.

Hypnos joined him now for breakfast as was his habit, and Ares could see the lingering traces of an uneasy night written across his face. Dark circles marred his eyes, and the corners of his pinched lips were turned down in a frown. A clenched fist was held close to his chest, rubbing tight circles against the breastbone as if to soothe some hidden injury as his trembling hand lifted his cup to his lips. 

Hypnos' nerves seemed stretched as tight as a bowstring today, ready to snap at any moment. Interesting, Ares thought as he sipped from his own cup.

"Hypnos," he asked smoothly, watching as Hypnos startled at the sound of his voice. "I must oversee a small battle today, nothing significant really. But I will likely be running into Thanatos there. Should I send him your regards?"

Hypnos stiffened and oh, there was that flash of something in his eyes again. "Why no, Lord Ares, you shall _not_ send Thanatos my regards. Why are you still speaking to him anyway? I would have thought you'd still be angry with him after the whole Zagreus thing," he said bitterly.

Ares narrowed his eyes. "Careful little god," he warned. "My relationship with Thanatos does not concern you. It would be best if you did not speak about matters that you do not understand."

"Take heed, War," Hypnos said, flicking Ares a condescending look from beneath his heavy-lidded eyes. Ares could see him trembling from where he sat but still, Hypnos lifted his chin defiantly. "You underestimate me at your own peril. Just like everyone else," he muttered beneath his breath.

The gall! Ares was torn between irritation and admiration for the little waif sitting across from him. Ares rose to his feet, intent only on de-escalating the rising tension but Hypnos interpreted his movements as a threat. Those drowsy eyes widened, glowing a molten gold as he snapped his fingers and a wave of his somnolent power rolled through the room, sapping Ares of his energy and his own powers.

Ares tried raising his hands in peace but it was like moving through syrup, sluggish and slow. "No, wait!" he slurred, tongue growing heavy in his mouth as he collapsed onto the floor.

Then everything went black.

*

"Well, I see things are coming along splendidly."

Ares blinked open groggy eyes to see Hermes’ grinning face beaming back at him. He groaned and blinked, taking Hermes' outstretched hand and pulling himself up until he was sitting.

Ares scrubbed his hands over his face. "I see the little kitten has claws," he muttered. 

"Kitten? Oh, you must mean Hypnos. Ha, yeah, don't let that appearance fool you. He's got hidden depths, that one. He's the one that put you out?" Hermes asked delightedly.

Ares felt his cheeks warm with an embarrassed blush and looked over Hermes' shoulder. "Hmm. Perhaps," he grudgingly admitted.

Hermes' laughter was a bright and rollicking thing, rocking him back on his heels until he over-balanced, his wings beating furiously to keep him upright. He helped Ares to his feet and guided him to the table, snorting to himself over the ludicrosity of it all. "I can't wait to tell Charon about this. He'll be relieved to hear that Hypnos is holding his own."

Hermes reached across the table and snagged a plump orange, fingers stripping the peel from the flesh in quick, neat turns. "So what set our sleepy friend off, anyway? He's always seemed rather placid to me. A drowsy sort of chap, you know? I didn't even think he _could_ get riled up like that!

Ares sighed and reached for his own fruit, paring away the peel with the edge of his sharpened blade. "I believe it was when I mentioned his brother," he said sheepishly. "I thought he might wish me to pass a message to Thanatos."

Hermes choked on the section of orange in his mouth, coughing until it cleared his airway. He stared at Ares in some irritation. 

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong here but I'm pretty _sure_ I mentioned the fact that Hypnos didn't want to be found, right?" Hermes asked.

"You mentioned something of the sort, yes," Ares grumbled. 

Hermes flung his hands up in agitation, rolling his eyes at Ares' idiocy. "So the first thing you do is offer to let his twin in on the fact that you know exactly where he's at? Some tactician you are!"

"Careful, brother. Your mouth moves swifter than your brain and overrides your caution," Ares growled. He glared when Hermes remained uncowed by Ares' anger, staring back at him with unimpressed eyes. 

"Are you done with the blustering?" Hermes' sighed. "I have things to do and apparently that includes cleaning up your mess with Hypnos. Go on, don't you have a battle to fight somewhere?"

He made a shoo-ing motion with his hands and Ares lunged, reaching out to grab him by the neck but Hermes always was a wily one and he skittered back and away with a laugh, leaping into the air and out of reach. 

Ares bared his teeth in a lazy snarl then he laughed ruefully. “I do indeed. Go then, and speak to the little terror. And if he should change his mind about the message, come and find me. You know where I shall be.”

"Go," Hermes grinned, careful to keep himself out of reach. "Go and tend to your battles. I'll patch things up here as best I can." He gave Ares an irreverent salute and dashed out the door, looking for Hypnos.

Ares donned his armor and picked up his sword and shield. He strode to the window and watched as Hermes and Hypnos spoke, Hermes patting the sleepy god on the shoulder as Hypnos hunched within his quilted cape. Ares sighed and knew he would have to make amends once he returned but for now he had violence to stoke and battle to encourage.

*

Thanatos looked over the bloodstained field with a frown. Crumpled bodies lay discarded like so many broken toys, scattered by a careless hand among the trampled grass and mud, the souls of the dead waiting restlessly to be reaped. He would never grow used to the sight of such carnage, the sheer numbers of human life so recklessly given, so carelessly wasted. Shaking his head at the terrible futility of it all, he carefully swung his scythe and the souls leaped up as one, following the arc of motion to dance upon the sharpened blade. They glittered there, tiny diamonds of brilliant light that shimmered brightly before they disappeared, gone to meet their fate on the banks of the Styx.

His work done, Thanatos paused and looked out across the battlefield once more. The Goddess Selene had driven her chariot across the sky, raising the moon and casting a silver glow upon the savagery at his feet and Thanatos' shivered. He cast his gaze upon the moon and wondered once more where Hypnos had gone. His chest ached incessantly where the twin bond lay dormant, a dark and empty place within that once thrummed with an awareness he had taken for granted, now silent and barren. He pressed his fist against the pain and tried to reach out once more to his twin.

Thanatos never thought he would miss Hypnos like this. Hadn't thought that he could. Hypnos had been a constant throughout their eons together, the two of them bonded eternally when given life by Mother Nyx. And now, without speaking to him about it at all, Hypnos had left. Left with explanation, without saying goodbye… 

"Thanatos."

He spun around at the call of his voice, though he knew the timbre was too deep to be his brother's. Still, the disappointment he felt was nigh crushing as he took in the sight of Ares before him.

"Lord Ares," he said politely.

Ares arched his brow, his knowing eyes peering out at Thanatos from a blood-splattered face. He held his helmet beneath his arm and vibrated with an aura of satiated violence that Thanatos recognized from many a post-battle rendezvous. "So formal," he chided. "Surely we are on better terms than this?"

Thanatos scoffed and turned his head. "I seem to recall a time when you avoided speaking to me altogether."

"Ah yes, I forgot that you also had claws," Ares muttered to himself. "Perhaps it is a Chthonic trait. Tell me, how is young Zagreus? He hasn't collected a boon from Olympus in some time."

Thanatos gave him a sour look. "He's doing very well. He's been busy around the House lately, so he hasn't made any attempts."

"Oh? What wretched business would keep my battle-minded kin so firmly tied to my uncle's domain? Surely he could slip away if he really desired?" Ares scoffed.

Thanatos bristled. "I need not explain the workings of the House to you. But if you must know, Zagreus is documenting the arrival of the new shades which include writing down each blasted detail; the names, the ages, the cause of death… the amount of parchment work is absurd."

"Parchment? Thanatos, please… why, that's hardly work at all," Ares said, his eyes shrewd and mouth turned up in a sharp grin. "Surely anyone could do that?"

Thanatos was not a violent god but never had he felt closer to striking someone than he did right now. Perhaps it was the culmination of days of missing Hypnos. Perhaps it was the speculative look on Ares' face as if he knew exactly why Thanatos was so fraught. Perhaps it was this gnawing ache in his damned chest that would not _cease_!

"Curse these damnable mortals and their wretchedly fragile bodies. They die in ceaseless numbers, and Zagreus does his best, toiling day and night and still, the line of shades grows ever deeper. Zag is exhausted and all Lord Hades does is criticize- " His voice died suddenly as if a fist had grabbed him by the neck and strangled the words from his throat. 

Blood and darkness. _Blood and darkness_. Awareness came with painful clarity, a litany of exchanges between him and Hypnos cascading through his mind. 

  
  


_… You cannot keep falling asleep on the job like this, Hypnos. This is completely unacceptable…_

_... I don't know why I bother with you, honestly. Get back to work and let me do the same …_

_… "Hypnos. Don't just leave your things lying about - show some pride in your work!..._

  
  
  


"Are you alright?" Soft words now as Ares moved closer, reaching out as if to rest his hand upon Thanatos' face before recalling himself, reaching up to adjust the hood of his robe instead. "Ahh, but you look tired, Death. A little worn around the edges. Perhaps you should try sleeping."

The thought of sleeping seemed unbearable. "No. No, I-I'm fine. I just need to... " Thanatos' voice trailed away, his eyes darting up into Ares' knowing gaze. "You know," he breathed, "Ares, tell me! Where is Hypnos? Please, is he alright?" 

Thanatos curled his fingers into Ares' armor as he stared up into Ares' stern face. He would beg if need be, if Ares demanded it of him, but Ares huffed an exasperated sigh and gently patted Thanatos' hand.

"He is well. Go home now, Thanatos, and sleep. And see what dreams may come."

And with those final words, Ares was gone, leaving Thanatos alone on a lonely battlefield once more, with only the dead for company.

*

Thanatos sat on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers reverently over the sleep mask in his hands. Pitch black with golden thread, Hypnos had sewn it for Thanatos when they were small, laboring over the embroidery with his own hands, ensuring that each carefully placed stitch was perfect and imbued with his power. He had made one for Charon as well, for them to use for dreamwalking together but as they had grown they had become too busy for such things and Thanatos had put his mask away.

Now he was going to attempt to dreamwalk alone in the hopes of finding Hypnos there. Tugging the mask over his eyes, he lay back upon the bed and waited for sleep to take him. 

The dream came on him faster than he expected. One moment he was in his room, the next he was walking in a pleasant meadow. The sun was warm on his skin and the lush, green grass was soft against the soles of his feet. Thanatos walked in silence, listening to the sound of birdsong in the air when a flash of red caught his eye. 

He turned his head and there Hypnos stood watching him. His normally cheerful face was closed off, his expression unreadable as he mirrored Thanatos' posture with one hand clenched in a fist over his chest. The breeze ruffled his platinum curls, and he suddenly looked unbearably fragile, as if he were made of glass and one wrong word from Thanatos would shatter him.

"Hypnos," Thanatos said, the whisper of his voice carried away on the wind. "Brother, please… I've missed you."

"Have you?" Hypnos asked flatly. "That might be the first time in, oh, forever."

Thanatos took a step forward, but Hypnos held up his hand, halting his movements. 

"Don't come any closer," Hypnos warned, his lips trembling. "I-I'm upset and not as in control as I would like to be."

"Oh Hypnos," Thanatos said helplessly. He wanted to step forward and pull Hypnos into an embrace but nothing about his posture was welcoming. "Hypnos, I'm so sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes! Blood and darkness, yes! You're my brother, but I haven't always treated you that way. I put duty to the House before everything and I-."

Hypnos stopped him. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why, Thanatos?" Hypnos snarled."Why _did_ you put the House before me? Always! You never had a kind word for me; you never sought me out unless it was to criticize or complain." He stalked closer until they were face to face, eyes blazing like molten metal. "Tell. Me. Why!"

"Because I was afraid!" Thanatos blurted, his own voice rising. "Because every time I came to the House, Lord Hades was displeased with you. And Mother Nyx was pulling away and I was afraid t-that if you lost your position then I wouldn't get to see you at all."

"You hurt me." Three words, quietly spoken. Three words, each of them an arrow to the heart. "Time and again you hurt me, chastising me for my very nature. For tending to my God duties as you do, as Charon does, as every other God does instead of dedicating myself to the endless list-making."

Hypnos stepped back and turned away and Thanatos hung his head. "I don’t know what to do. I don’t have the right words. I know it was cowardly of me. I _know_ I didn't handle it the way I should have and I'm so sorry Hypnos. Please, would you be willing to forgive me?" he begged.

Hypnos sniffled. 

Oh, gods, he was crying. Thanatos wanted to sink into the dirt and then Hypnos was hurling himself into Thanatos' arms, crying all over his black chiton. "Don't cry! Please don't cry. I'll do anything! I-I'll even help you with the lists! Just say you forgive me and come home?" he begged.

"You're an idiot, Than, and I've missed you so much! " The twin bond woke between them once more and then they were smiling at each other teary-eyed as they sat together in the grass. "You know I forgive you."

There was still work to be done to mend the bonds left frayed from centuries of neglect but for now, they were content to sit together in this shared dream, basking in the sun and each other. 

Thanatos leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes, tilting his face up to the sky. He took a deep breath of the rose-scented air and sighed with exhaustion tinged relief. "I wonder what Charon has been up to lately," he said idly.

Hypnos hummed and shrugged playfully. "I really couldn't say."

"Hypnos." 

The sound of Charon's speaking voice, rough and only ever heard when they dreamwalked, had Thanatos whipping around in shock. The sight of his oldest brother strolling through the grass in nothing more than a deep purple chiton, head bare and skeletal face turned up to the sky, was enough to send his mind reeling.

"Charon?" he sputtered incredulously.

Hypnos' laughter rang out, and he clapped his hand delightedly. "You came! And wow, you look really different without your hat!" he said.

"Undignified," Charon gritted out, hand coming up to shade his eyes. "Embarrassing. Hat, please."

Hypnos snapped, and Charon's hat appeared on his head. Charon sighed in relief and sat, folding his long legs beneath him while Thanatos watched the exchange with a growing sense of disbelief. 

Charon turned to face Thanatos and he squirmed beneath the censorious purple gaze aimed at him. "Fix things?" he asked. The words were gravelly and halting but Thanatos heard the underlying menace beneath them. He hadn't been on the receiving end of a thrashing by Charon since he was small but he remembered them well and hurried to avoid another. 

"Ah, yes.Yes. I have fixed things," Thanatos nodded, looking to Hypnos who grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. Thanatos smiled back even as his eyes stung with tears. "I’ve started to, anyway. I apologized for my poor behavior. For not appreciating or understanding the work Hypnos does. And he forgave me- because his soul is much purer and kinder than most."

"Aww, Than," Hypnos cooed. "You do like me!" 

Thanatos rolled his eyes playfully as Charon wheezed a painful sounding laugh. They sat in companionable silence for a time until Charon patted his knees. "Enough feelings. Back now, Hypnos," he grumbled, vapor rising from his mouth to whisk away on the breeze.

"Relax, your bird is still there," Hypnos yawned, waving his hand lazily.

"Hypnos," Charon growled.

"Bird?" Thanatos asked, looking first at Hypnos than to Charon whose face was darkening with a flush. "Charon doesn't have a bir- oh. Oh!" Thanatos grimaced as Charon ignored him and shuffled to his feet, looking at Hypnos to end the dreamwalking. "Do tell me, Charon… How is Lord Hermes these days, hmm?"

"Hypnos!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your obols in a twist," Hypnos laughed.

"Say hello to Hermes for us," Thanatos called and grinned when Charon pointed a finger at him menacingly. Then Charon was gone, and he and Hypnos were alone once more. 

Thanatos looked over at Hypnos. He was wearing his usual sleepy smile, but it looked genuine in a way that it hadn't in some time, happiness radiating from his face instead of the tension that Thanatos had overlooked. Hypnos looked softer, younger somehow, and Thanatos could gut himself for hurting him for so long.

"Hypnos, I _am_ sorry. You know that I mean it, don't you?

Hypnos waved his apology aside. "Oh yeah, Than, I know. And hey, we're okay now! I forgive you!"

"Thank you, brother. So, does that mean you'll come back to the House?" he asked.

"Well, eventually? Yes! Of course, because poor Zag probably needs a break, huh?"

Thanatos nodded but puzzled over Hypnos' hesitation. "Are you worried about how Lord Hades will react? Because I can speak to him for you."

But Hypnos chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, no. I'm not worried about that at all! Nope, I just need to speak to Lord Ares. About things."

"Speak to Ares? But why would you… oh no. Hypnos, no, you can't possibly-"

"Bye, Than. Glad we cleared things up and I'll see you at the House! Eventually."

And then he was gone and Thanatos was waking up alone in his room. He lay there for a time, letting himself process the emotional impact of his dreamwalking while he tried not to dwell on the newly discovered knowledge of Charon's love life or the fact that Hypnos was attempting _something_ with Ares. Ares, of all the Gods!

Thanatos groaned as he rose from the bed, carefully putting his sleep mask away before indulging in a lengthy stretch. He sincerely hoped Hypnos wouldn't be too long in returning. Poor Zagreus really did need a break.

***

"Welcome to the House of Hades! Oh, you're back!" Hypnos grinned. "How many times have you died now, 200? 300? Oh look,not days here that you've died 307 times!"

"I have a secret, Hypnos. I've died on purpose every single time, just to see you." Zagreus fluttered his eyes flirtatiously before they both burst into laughter. He patted Hypnos on the shoulder as he came closer as if to reassure himself that everything between them was alright.

And they were alright. Zag had sought out Hypnos immediately when he had come back to the House; apologies dripping off of his tongue and remorse a visible weight upon his shoulders. It wasn't in Hypnos' nature to hold a grudge, and he had forgiven Zagreus immediately, though he did scold Thanatos later for mentioning it to Zagreus at all. Still, it was probably for the best that it was addressed so they could all move on. Besides, he had more exciting things to entertain himself with now.

Hypnos winked and gestured toward Than's balcony. "Aww, flatterer! Now please, contain yourself haha! Besides, Than is brooding just over there!"

"Thanks, mate. See you around," Zagreus said. And then he was around the corner, making his way to where Thanatos waited. 

"See you!" Hypnos smiled and turned to the shade pulling themselves from the Pool of Styx. "Welcome to the House of Hades, and thanks for dying!"

He hummed as his quill scratched against the parchment, directing them to their place in line as they waited to speak to Master Hades. He stifled a yawn and thought about maybe doing a little dreamwalking later. After all, it had been a while since he had spent any time with Ares and their dreams together were always so _interesting_! He grinned and greeted the next shade coming out of the Pool with fresh enthusiasm. 

"Welcome to the House of Hades!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it 💚


End file.
